Debt: A Pirate's Tale
by phangirl
Summary: Cecile, once a noble lady, has now turned into a pirate. She runs into the man she loved back when she was a 'proper' lady. Will she go to any extent to repay the debt she owes Jack even if that means hurting the one she loves? JamesOC. Starts before AWE
1. Chapter 1

_I have been with Jack Sparrow for four years now. He saved my life from utter ruin and I owe him everything. I would do anything to help him, even sacrifice my own life. Everything I had once loved was lost to me four years ago. I was about to be sold when he saved me, though unintentionally, I still owe him. Just as he owes Davy Jones. I won't let him be cast into darkness even if that means sacrificing what I had and still love. The one I love didn't notice me anyway…_

Davy Jones' men were closing in on them and their little boat. Cecile watched as ex-commodore James Norrington ran off with the box that held the heart. She ran over to Will, "Tell Jack to take the ship to The Island, he'll know where it is." She then ran off after James, behind Davy Jones' men. She caught up with them and watched as he threw the box at them, she knew he wouldn't give up the heart that easily so she followed him. They arrived at the other end of the island where a small ship was beached; it looked abandoned but still in good enough condition to sail on. "How do you intend to sail this ship, James?" He looked around, startled, so apparently he hadn't noticed her following him.

"I can do it myself, I don't need you." He stated stubbornly. James then started to push the ship towards the water and he wasn't getting anywhere fast.

"That ship'll reach the water in about a year." She crossed her arms; "Perhaps you could use a hand?"

"I don't need a pirate girl." He tried to push harder the ship went towards the water about a centimeter then stopped. He kept pushing for about two minutes, sweat started to pour down is face and he gave in, "Fine." And gestured for her to help him. Cecile smiled evilly,

"Fine what?"

"I don't have time for your games." He sighed again as she pretended to look at her fingernails. "Fine, will you help me?" Cecile smiled happily,

"All you had to do was ask, James." He rolled his eyes and gestured again for her to help him. Cecile pushed with all her might along with James and they got the ship in the water. They then climbed aboard,

"I'll drop you off at Tortuga- it's on my way anyway."

"You'll take me where you're going."

"You want to go to Port Royal?" He obviously did not want her to go there with him.

"Yes. Besides you need me to sail this ship." They climbed up the mast on opposite sides and let down the sail. James quickly got down to steer the ship. Cecile stayed up there- the breeze was felt good, it was nice to be on a ship again and she was doing something to help Jack- she was eternally indebted to him.

"Cecile I need you to turn slightly starboard." James called to her.

"Yes Commodore!" She could feel his glare, and smiled at him as she climbed down and turned to boat right. She then joined him at the wheel of the ship. "Where to first, commodore? I was thinking maybe Maya."

"No, Cay is closer- we need supplies."

"And a crew."

"No, we can do just fine on our own." She rolled her eyes; he was so stubborn.

"Alright, but Maya is bigger."

"Cay is closer." He said in a commanding tone. "Move more starboard." Cecile sighed; it was going to be a long trip.

It had taken them two days to reach Cay, and by then they were dying of thirst and ravenous. They bought a few weeks worth of food, water and a few bottles of rum. Cecile bought a map and met James in a pub. There they planned their course to Port Royal. It should take them about a week and a half. They left the port later that day and started their journey to Port Royal on the newly named _Ravenger_. The next day was quiet and the sea was tranquil but a good breeze was blowing.

"Why did you follow me?" Cecile looked at him surprised by the sudden question.

"Because I'm secretly madly in love with you," she said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha. Really why did you?" Cecile shrugged; she wasn't going to tell him the real reason.

"I dunno."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"I refuse to play childish games with you, just tell me," he said, exasperated.

"I did." Cecile said as innocently as she could. He rolled his eyes. She wasn't going to tell him it was to get the heart back from him because he didn't know she knew he had it and she wasn't going to let him know. She was going to steal it at the best opportunity. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." He said a little too casually.

"Riiight."

"It's no good talking to you, talking to a parrot would be better."

"Oh and you've talked to one before, have you? I thought that was below your rank in society. You're so uptight no wonder you lost your job as commodore." They glared at each other and didn't talk for the rest of the day. The heart was the only reason Cecile didn't just jump ship right then. They arrived at Port Royal after a week of almost silence. They docked the ship,

"Good-bye, James." Cecile said stiffly, pretending this was the last time she was going to see him, wishing it were.

"Good-bye, Cecile. Hopefully our paths will never cross again." He then walked off. She gave it a few seconds and then said something to the ship docker and gave him some extra money before following James discreetly. He walked around a bit in circles and twists- probably trying to shake off any followers- but Cecile kept up with him. She was practically a professional at this. James then entered a building; Cecile crept around back silently. Luckily for her the doors to the back garden were open so she saw and heard everything. James came into the room, put something on the desk and then asked for his old job back. Cecile decided to make her entrance. She got out one of her guns with her left hand and her sword with her right. She shot the assistant and put her sword lightly against James' chest so he wouldn't draw his own sword. Cecile then put away that gun and got out her other much more quickly then if she had reloaded her other one. She pointed the gun at James and the sword at the little man with the wig on. He was trembling slightly from fear. On his desk was what she had come for; it was moving in steady beats, the heart.

"Stand next to James." The man moved to stand next to James, "Give it to me." She said to the guy in the wig as she put her sword back in it's sheath and held out her hand. He slowly got it and handed it to her- she tied it to her belt got back out her sword,

"Please don't-" and she banged her sword against his head and he collapsed. Cecile put her sword away. She looked up at James who was glaring at her.

"Did you know he is the owner of the East India Trading Company?"

"No, but I don't really care." She put away her sword and looked around. Cecile then walked over to get rope, still pointing her gun at him. He made a move for his sword and she cocked back to tab on her gun. "Don't think I won't do it, James." He stopped. She grabbed the rope, bound his hands and then tied a loop to the end of the rope and put it around his neck, rather like a leash on a dog. "You will be coming with me." James tried to kick her but she pulled on the end of the rope and he fell to the ground- hard and started to cough. "If you be a good captive then I won't kill you." She put away her gun then made a motion for him to get off the ground.

**A/n: **I hope you liked it. I adore Jack Davenport so I had to write something for Commodore Norrington ((I adore him too…)). Please review ((I'll give you a hug!))


	2. Chapter 2

Cecile tugged at the end of James' leash, making him stumble slightly while he glared at her in his humiliation of being a girl's captive. Cecile wasn't really a girl but a woman, with the looks of a 19 year old but in fact 24 years old. Her dark red brown hair was so long that it almost hit James' in the face when the wind blew hard enough. She looked back at him through her brown eyes and laughed, he was trying so hard to look dignified with his hands bound and a leash around his neck- it wasn't working very well. They had been walking through the forest that covered the back half of the island that held Port Royal for three days and it was going to take another week to get to the other side.

"Why are you so uptight?" Cecile asked him, bored of silence. He glared at her.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He retorted.

"I asked first!" He rolled his eyes

"Why are you so childish all the time?"

"I am not!"

"You are." She tugged on his leash hard; he fell to the ground. "Stop doing that." He glared up at her and she glared back,

"Then stop calling me childish. I could kill you right now." He got up and looked into her eyes.

"But you won't." She looked away.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." She just glared at him as he smirked triumphantly. Cecile pulled his leash again but not so hard that he would fall, just stumble and choke a bit. After an hour she decided to ask,

"Can you sing James?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm a military man, why would you even ask that?"

"Was a military man, remember?"

"Every day since that day." He glared at her again but she chose not to notice.

"So, James, can you sing?"

"Yes, just not very well." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, too bad." She said indifferently.

"Why?"

"I was going to have you sing for me, my captive." He scowled at her; he had been once the most feared of commodores. Now he was just some pirate girls' captive. It was one of the most humiliating things that had ever happened to him. Humiliating things had been happening to him a lot lately, so he might as well just get used to them. Cecile started to sing- loud enough for James to hear but not belting loud, surprisingly enough she had a good voice and even more surprising was her choice of songs, Amazing Grace.

"Amazing grace how sweet the sound that saved a wrench like me. I once was lost but now am found was blind but now I see…" His baritone joined in with her soprano, he wasn't that good but at least it was something to do. They ended the song.

"I didn't know you were religious, you're a pirate and pirate's aren't religious."

"I'm not very religious but I really like that song, dunno why though." They continued onward through the forest till just before nightfall. Cecile stopped in the middle of a clearing; she tied James' leash to a sapling that was too big to be uprooted easily and then she started a fire. She looked through her pack and pulled out some bread and two apples. She gave one apple and half of the bread to James and kept the others. She bit into the apple and he asked,

"Why do you want the heart so badly?" She chewed and swallowed

"Because you need another."

"Very funny. Really, why do you want it?" He took a big bite of the bread, his eyes not leaving her face.

"I owe Jack."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I'm bored and in need of entertainment." She glared at him again.

"He saved me from a life of slavery and then helped me become a pirate. I would do anything for him." She took another bite of her apple.

"First love?" Cecile snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"How did that happen?"

"What happen?"

"Becoming a slave?"

"You should know!" She yelled angrily.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused. He had never known her until he joined Jack's crew, what could he have done?

"Well if you had paid attention to anything but sodding Elizabeth all those years, you would know!"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm Cecile Swann!"

"Really?" He asked, bewildered.

"When I was younger, it was always about Elizabeth! You would talk to her all the time and completely ignore me. It was so annoying! Elizabeth this and Elizabeth that! I'm the older sister, shouldn't I be given attention too? And then she and Will were best friends and so obviously in love, and you were so obviously in love with her. No one was ever in love with me! I was completely ignored, by my father too! He would always come home with new dresses for Elizabeth and nothing for me. Just because I could never match her beauty!" All though her out break she was pacing around the small clearing and waving her arms around like a loon, James watched her, almost frightened.

A tear rolled down Cecile's cheek; she had kept this to herself for years and was just now blurting it all out. "And then, four years ago pirates came to Port Royal and took me. And no one came to search for me! No one, not a soul! But of course when Elizabeth is captured all the Navy's come to save her!" James was speechless; he remembered her- she was that shy little girl who had followed Elizabeth around all the time. "And don't get me wrong I love my sister, she was the only one who noticed me and was kind to me. I know I'm a horrible, childish person for feeling this way but she got the one thing I had always wanted more than anything…" Cecile finished her apple and started on her bread like nothing had happened. James was too shocked to say anything so he just continued eating. Cecile then laid out a blanket for James and one for herself and sword's length away from his sleeping spot, in case he tried something. She had poured water on the fire after they were done and laid down to sleep when James asked,

"What was it that you had wanted so bad?" He couldn't help it, he was curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said still with traces of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Not telling you." It was much too embarrassing to tell him, particularly since it was about him. She had adored and loved him since she had saw him that day at the parade. Elizabeth could have had everything; all Cecile wanted was him. But he didn't want her- he wanted Elizabeth. And she had still loved him; it was just pathetic in her mind. It's also what saved his life she couldn't kill him, now with him here she was started to feel what she had felt before.

**A/n: **I love the Talented Mr. Ripley. If you haven't seen it and you're a Davenport fan- I recommend it! It has a bunch of other awesome people too like Matt Damon, Jude Law, Gwyneth Paltrow and Cate Blanchett. Also I know Amazing Grace was written until after this time but I don't know the lyrics to many old religious songs so deal.


	3. Chapter 3

12 years old

_I swept into the room as elegantly as I could and sat down on a chair; a stick rapped my knees- it stung a bit._

_"No, no no you did it all wrong!" My governess yelled at me, I was training to be a lady- I hated it. I was never 'elegant' enough to be the governor's daughter. "Watch Elizabeth." I watched as my younger sister walked down the stairs elegantly. She stared at the wall in front of her as she swept down the stairs and finally, four steps from the bottom she looked around the room. She then sat down in the chair that I had occupied before; she swept out her dress so she wouldn't crush it. I always forgot that, and the rule that you are not to look at the room before you get to it, it's not 'elegant'. "See, you should learn from her example." I could never be as ladylike as my sister could she had a knack for it._

_"Governess, may we go watch the parade?" Elizabeth asked in her voice that she used to get whatever she wanted. Our governess looked at her fondly,_

_"Yes, you may go, but Cecile I want you to practice more later." Elizabeth walked casually out of the house with me right behind her, but once we were out of the governess' view we raced each other to the blacksmith. I got there first, I had a knack for such things, there we knocked on the back door lightly three times; it was our secret code to Will. We had found him overboard on a ship earlier that year, since then he has become our playmate. The blacksmith who, luckily, didn't live far from us took him in._

_"Come on Will- lets go watch the parade!" Elizabeth exclaimed the moment he appeared. _

_"Ok." She grabbed his hand and we all hurried down to the main street. There were soldiers were marching in the street. They looked so awe inspiring; wearing their red coats and carrying the guns on their shoulders, they marched in perfect harmony. _

_"Wow they're so cool!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily._

_"Yeah!" I agreed._

_"One day I'll be like them, I'll be the best swordsman ever and be able to protect this place and you two from any danger!" It had always been Will's dream to be the best swordsman ever and protect everything he ever cared about from pirates, "And all the pirates will cower in fear from my very name!" Pirates had taken everything from him, his mother, his sister and his father. Elizabeth and I feared pirates but he hated them, with all his being. Elizabeth took the ribbon out of her hair just as the captains were coming on their horses. It flew out of her hand and toward the horses, she ran after it. Will and I ran after her,_

_"Elizabeth, stop!" One of the captains grabbed her ribbon and halted his horse before it could crush her. I ran next to her, "Elizabeth are you ok?" She nodded. The captain got off his horse and walked to us. _

_"Is this yours, Miss Swann?" He asked holding out the ribbon. It was the captain from the ship we had been on, Captain James Norrington. She nodded; too scared to speak- he did look rather scary. Everyone was now staring at us; we had halted the whole parade. She took the ribbon and walked back to her place with Will following. I stood there a moment then curtseyed and said,_

_"Thank you, Captain Norrington." Then walked off after her. How was that for elegant? _

_"He's so awesome." Will whispered to me as Captain Norrington got back on his horse and the parade started up again. _

_"Yeah." I said, still watching him as he rode down the street._

20 years old

_"Cecile, be more sociable!" My father told me sternly. He was holding a party for Elizabeth's 18__th__ birthday and all the high-class people were invited. I was expected to flirt with all the men my age in hopes that I should be wed soon. I hated it- the person I liked was beyond my reach, but in my sister's grasp. But she had been in love with Will for a while now ((though she would never admit it)). I put down the book I had been reading and got up, to walk over to where Elizabeth was,_

_"Sister, father has told me to be more sociable." _

_"Well, come on then." She grabbed me hand and pulled me through the crowds after her. She stopped and curtseyed; I curtseyed after her and saw that we had curtseyed to Captain Norrington. I elbowed her as subtly as I could while she just grinned at me. She knew of my crush on the captain, and now she was going to torture me by making me talk to him. I am not an outgoing person; I am as shy as they can get- it comes with being as clumsy and inarticulate as I am. _

_"Hello, Miss Swann and Miss Swann." He said in his usual monotone and bowed his head slightly to the each of us, a bit more to Elizabeth than to me. _

_"Hello, Captain Norrington." Elizabeth said. She was one of the most outgoing people I knew._

_"Hello Captain Norrington." I echoed softly. _

_"I noticed there have been fewer pirate attacks around here then usual." Elizabeth said trying to start a conversation._

_"Yes, it has been because of the new law that has been passed. All pirates shall be hanged." He looked to be happy about it._

_"Isn't that a little harsh?" I asked._

_"Not in the least, they would kill you or sell you off to slavery without even batting an eye." I stayed silent, still disagreeing with the harsh punishment. I feared pirates but I didn't like the idea of killing. "Good day." He started walking away then stopped and looked back, "Happy birthday Elizabeth." Then he continued walking away._

_"I don't know why you like him," Elizabeth stated plainly. "Anyway, lets sneak off and find Will!" She whispered to me. I thought it was a bad idea but it was her birthday so I followed her. We snuck out the back door and quickly made our way to the blacksmith's workshop. We knocked on the back door three times and Will answered it in his best suit and ushered us inside. He gave Elizabeth a rose and asked her for a dance, there was no music so I sung for them, starting with a fast song then a slow one. Will and Elizabeth were both to stubborn to admit they liked each other, not to mention they couldn't be together seeing as how he was low-class and she high. And the end of the second slow song Will said,_

_"Happy Birthday." They leaned together and I thought they were going to kiss but then a sudden loud noise that sounded like canon fire echoed through the shop. We ran outside and saw a pirate ship was attacking. Pirates were running towards us, we ran as fast as we could but they caught up with us. One of them grabbed Elizabeth but Will punched him in the face and he lost his grip. Will tore her from him and they ran. As I was about to follow a pirate grabbed me and dragged me off to towards his ship. Captain Norrington was rushing towards us and he ran his sword through the pirate holding me and then another that came towards us. _

_"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked._

_"She ran off that way." I pointed towards the center of town and he ran off immediately. A pirate came up behind me and grabbed me,_

_"Captain!" Was all I had time to yell before he gagged me and said in my ear,_

_"Off to the slave pen you are." He then dragged me to his ship and put me in the dungeon with a few other people whom I recognized. I removed my gag and sat in a corner with my head in my knees. A few hours later the ship was moving and I was off to a life of slavery. Or so I thought._

**A/n: **I just saw four episodes of coupling. It is awesome! And so funny! Anyway on to things that matter like that submit review button…


	4. The Meeting of Jack

_I sat in the corner of the slave pen; I had been there for two days and hadn't eaten anything. I would rather die then become anyone's slave. I heard the clash of swords above deck and wondered if some other pirates were going to get us and sell us. It didn't matter really, either way I was going to end up as someone's slave. Some pirates came down and took a look at us. One with a wooden eye got close to me, put his arm through the bars and touched my hair I instantly moved away from him; he laughed at me then left. _

_I sat in that cell for a long time. I lost count and became very thin, almost on the brink of death. Then they led us out by our shackles onto an island I can only assume to be Tortuga. It was a horrid pace there were drunken men raping girls, and prostitutes selling themselves. The air was filled with off key drunken tavern songs in at least three different languages. A man with rotting teeth and long brown hair came up to me. He smiled horribly,_

_"Four shilling for this one." A pirate came over, collected the money and released me from the other prisoners. The man grabbed my shoulder and leaded me through the crowd- his fingers dung into my shoulder. He walked me into an inn and upstairs to a room. I struggled as much as I could but it did nothing but make him laugh. He pushed me onto the bed with a smile. I kicked his right shin as hard as I could but he only cursed and slapped my cheek. His kissed me hard- his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth. I bit down on his tongue- he tasted of rum. I kept biting until he finally yanked my head backward. I tasted blood in my mouth. Then he hit me at least five times. The man then straddled me and started undressing me. I tried kicking and moving but he held on and every time I moved he hit me again. I started running out of strength but kept at it. _

_There was only my under dress left when another man burst into the room after him ran three other men. He tried to go through the window but it wouldn't open. The man on top of me was no longer paying attention to me so I rolled off the bed taking him with me. I got up as fast as I could and kicked him hard before he could get up. The four other men weren't paying attention. They had gotten out their swords and started fighting- three against one and the one was winning. The man grunted and tried to get up again so I grabbed a bottle of rum on the nightstand and shattered it over his head and he didn't move again. I then grabbed another bottle and hit it over the head of one of the three other men and kicked another one in the groin. The man I kicked fell to his knees in agony. The man who had run in struck the man I kicked in the head with the handle of his sword and the man dropped- unconscious. I looked up at the man who had run in wondering if I should take him out too though I doubted I would be able to- he had a sword and I didn't. He smiled at me,_

"_I owe ya one, love." I just stared at him. He had brown eyes and hair. His hair was in dreadlocks and had a bandana over it. He was dressed in pirate garb and had a three cornered hat. He looked me up and down- probably taking in my improper attire. I glared at him. He grabbed my hands and pulled them as far from one another as they would go and cut through the shackles with his sword. _

"_Thank you." _

"_Sure thing." Another bunch of guys ran into the room. The man pushed me behind him as he started fighting them with his sword. He knocked one out and I grabbed that man's sword. I engaged in a fight with a blonde haired man. I wasn't doing very well but I cornered him and hit on the head with the flat side of my sword he fell and I looked towards the rest of the men. What a mess I had gotten in and only sometime ago I was a lady in Port Royal. _

_Eventually together we beat the men, and before another bunch of drunken pirates could wonder in to join the fray the pirate grabbed my waist and jumped out the window with me. We fell on the roof of the porch and slid down a story to the ground, landing in a heap. I quickly got up and looked around, no one was after us but the whole inn was in an uproar. Men, drunken and nearly drunken, kept staring in my direction and I remembered my clothing, or lack there of. "Ah hell!" What was I going to do now? The man that saved me finally got up off the ground, he walked as if he were drunk. "Sir, um…excuse me but what is your name?"_

"_Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of course."_

"_Captain? Well then do you have a boat?"_

"_I'm currently in the market but I do have a rather lovely dinghy." I smiled._


End file.
